


Culaccino

by faceslikebirds (bluedreaming), fragment11 (bluedreaming), kaithartic (bluedreaming)



Series: Tazzina [1]
Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/faceslikebirds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/fragment11, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/kaithartic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>n. Italian </strong> <em>the ring left on a table by a cup or glass</em><br/>Jongdae tries eleven flavours before he finds the perfect match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culaccino

**Author's Note:**

> Notice: This is story is tagged with all Jongdae pairings to avoid any spoilers, however there is **only one endgame** and all pairings are not represented equally.
> 
> This was written as a birthday present for Teddy and I'm very sorry that it's so ridiculously late; in my (poor and feeble) defense it was written for the most part during a small portion of my summer job hiatus where my time is exceedingly limited and in addition I had no intentions of it getting to be as long as it has gotten. I hope you can find at least some small enjoyment in it.
> 
> Thank you so much to the lovely Rina who gave me the amazing prompt, took the time to brainstorm with me, listened to my childish wailing and beta-ed the story and even came up with the amazing title, helped with the summary, and rescued me when I was having posting difficulties. Without you I could not have managed this. All mistakes/inaccuracies/misrepresentations are mine and mine only.

"You really need to find a boyfriend already."

Jongdae sighs, eyes not leaving the page of his book as a familiar voice scolds him before flopping onto the seat across the reading alcove.

"I'm perfectly happy right now, Amber," he says, pupils dancing over the lines of text from behind black-rimmed glasses. Instead of listening, she stretches out her arms in a satisfied yawn.

"I knew you would say that," she smirks at him annoyingly. _Of course I'm going to say that; I've only said the same thing every single time since freshman year, which was a mere two years ago._ He rolls his eyes.

"Since you never listen to me, I've taken matters into my own hands." She grins, cat-like, as Jongdae's eyes finally leave the page. _This doesn't sound good._

"I refuse," Jongdae retorts, slamming his book closed with a sharp thump. Several of the other library’s patrons glance over, annoyed, and he bows his head apologetically before looking back to glare at Amber, whose face is now plastered with a self-satisfied smirk..

"You don't have a choice," she laughs loudly, and Jongdae can feel glares stabbing at his back.

"Of course I do," he whispers back, face contorted in forbidding frown. _You’re going to pay for this. We'll see how you like frogs in your bathtub!_ But his stomach falls right out of his chest and lands limply on the floor when he sees what Amber is waving in her hand.

"I have your first demo tape here," she grins evilly, "and I'm not afraid to use it."

"No!" Jongdae forgets he's in a library and lunges at the girl, arms grasping madly at thin air as she leaps behind the chair and races towards the second level. He's about to chase after her when he feels a hand gripping his upper arm in a bruising grasp. He turns around slowly, eyes hesitatingly meeting the demonic gaze of the librarian.

***

Today is working out to be a terrible day. Not only is he banned from the library until the end of the semester, _while that idiotic girl gets off with a warning!_ but said girl also has in her possession his first ever recorded demo. Of him singing. While severely drunk. There may or may not be Aqua's Barbie Girl song involved. _I’m going to kill her._

He's just pulling out his phone to call Amber and complain loudly and at length about the injustice of his situation when it vibrates, startling him so much that he almost drops it. There's a wild, suspenseful fumble for the small device before he lands, knees muddy and elbow twisted under his right side, but the phone is safe in his left hand.

"What?" he snaps after swiping to receive the call, his finger hovering over the decline button temptingly for several precious seconds of denial.

"Don't be so grumpy, bitter orange." He can hear Amber laughing on the other end, which does not do any wonder for his mood or her future lifespan.

"Don't call me that," he retorts, but it's a lost cause.

"So, orange boy," the cheerful voice continues, ignoring his complaint entirely, "I've got your first date lined up for you."

Jongdae groans at the mention of "first", _does that mean I'm in for more than one torture session?_ but wisely keeps his mouth closed. First rule with dealing with girls: they’re always right. Amber takes his silence as acceptance of the situation and carries on with her mission to ruin his peaceful, happy existence.

"I've texted you a photo, a name and a map. Meet him there tomorrow at 4 o'clock sharp because if you're late..." Her voice trails off menacingly and Jongdae groans.

"Okay, okay," he mumbles hastily, hanging up before his evil fairy godmother can burden him with more uncalled-for wishes.

His phone vibrates again. Incoming text. Opening his messages, he's greeted with a map to some obscure coffee shop at the other end of town that he's never been to, a text with the words: "Kris. Tomorrow. 4 o'clock on the dot OR ELSE" and a photo.

Jongdae's jaw drops. The boy, the man, in the picture looks like he has just stepped out from the pages of a shoujo manga. The man is statuesque, golden hair artfully arranged, sporting a proud expression softened by thick black-framed glasses. He wasn't aware that Amber had among her acquaintance minor Greek deities or Roman demi-gods. _I've definitely been hanging with the wrong crowd._

***

The coffee shop is harder to find than he'd expected, tucked away on a narrow street surrounded by large houses and expensively-manicured gardens. _It's a good thing I left so early, I'll barely make it._ Jongdae thinks about drunk singing and Barbie dolls and picks up his pace to a full-out sprint.

He bursts into the coffee shop, eyes barely skimming over the barista standing behind the counter as he frantically surveys the tables in search of this golden-boy Kris. Thankfully, the coffee shop isn't too large and he spots him right away, tall form folded into a seat at a small table in the windowed alcove in the back corner of the shop. Jongdae slaps on his best chill-guy-grin and saunters over to the table.

"Hi, I'm Jongdae," he says cooly, sliding into his seat, slouching against the chair back as he crosses his arms in front of him.

Kris looks up from the book he's reading, and a true cool-city-guy aura streams out of his eyes to bore into Jongdae's forehead, who somehow finds himself straightening up, back ramrod-straight against the chair back and hands placed politely on the table.

Kris sets down his book, Jongdae notices in passing that _it's in French!?_ before straightening his glasses.

"I'm Kris," he says, his low voice doing strange things to Jongdae's stomach. _I'm not sure if I like that actually._ "Amber mentioned something about you being between relationships?" His glare in Jongdae's general direction is almost frightening.

 _Kris doesn't seem to be too happy to be here. I wonder what kind of dirt Amber has on him._ Jongdae feels a grudging respect for his friend.

Thankfully, just then the barista approaches their table.

"Hello!" he says cheerfully. "Can I get your order?"

Jongdae looks up gladly to see a short, spritely young man sporting a wicked grin and a twinkle in his eye. He's twirling a pencil between his fingers, notebook nowhere in sight.

"I'll have a triple-whip semi-sweet skim-milk java chocolate frapuccino with two extra expresso shots. Please."

Jongdae gasps at the order, but the barista doesn't seem to perturbed, only nodding cheerfully as he turn to Jongdae.

"Um, I'll have what he's having," he says hurriedly, hoping to spare the poor guy some pain. _What an order!_

The barista skips off with the order and Jongdae looks over at Kris, who is surveiling him thoughtfully over the rim of his glasses.

"So what do you do?" he finally asks.

"Umm...I'm in music, theory and vocals right now but I'm hoping to make it into the performance section this year, if my scores work out." Jongdae looks over at the tall man, trying to gauge his reaction. "What about you?"

"I'm in international business," Kris says, "but I've always cultivated an interest in the arts."

Jongdae leans forward, interested despite himself.

"As a matter of fact, I've always wanted to paint," he continues. _Wait, is that a note of hesitation in his voice?_

Jongdae nods encouragingly, and that's all that's needed for Kris to thaw out completely, tongue tripping over lips as he shares his dreams, his disappointments; practically his whole life story is laid bare on the table. Not even the arrival of their coffees can slow the outpouring of his soul.

As Jongdae, only half paying attention, sucks his coffee out through the straw, he reflectects to himself that Kris is a lot like his choice in coffee. _Cold and strong at first but melting progressively through layers of soft cream and sweet chocolate until you reach the bottom that is surprisingly too sugary to stomach._

They part amicably, Kris shaking his hand with a firm but gentle grasp, and agree to be friends. _He's a cool guy with an awesomely squishy interior, but it's not for me._

***

It was obviously too much to hope that Amber would have given up after one try. Jongdae doesn't have his demo back, and when he texts her about it (from where she's hiding in the relative safety of the Jongdae-free library) all he gets back is another set of orders.

 _I feel like an assassin, getting my targets._ Jongdae laughs but he isn't amused.

There's a text with the words: "Kyungsoo. Tomorrow. 4 o'clock sharp OR ELSE." The attached photo has Jongdae's jawing dropping again, but this time for different reasons.

The man, the boy, in the photo looks like a kid, for starters. He's short, with big eyes and cute cheeks, but when Jongdae peers closer into his phone's screen, other details spring forward. He's dressed all in black, for one thing. He's not smiling. Lastly, his cute big eyes are not so much cute as sullenly murderous. _Amber, are you sure you haven't put **me**_ on some kill list?

***

It's with no little trepidation that Jongdae pushes open the cafe door, tiny bell tinkling overhead, nodding politely to the cheerful barista behind the counter before turning to face the room, eyes darting around nervously.

He spots a black-clad figure seated in the same window-lit alcove as last time, and has to stop himself from curling in his shoulders as he drags himself over to the table.

Kyungsoo looks up, and Jongdae freezes for a split second, caught in the headlights of his wide-eyed gaze, before forcefully moving himself over to the table and gingerly seating himself.

"Hi," he says, but it comes out as more of a squeak. Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows at him, and Jongdae shrinks back a bit. "I-I'm Jongdae."

"I am aware of that fact." Jongdae has no idea how to respond to this, and is ridiculously over-pleased to see the bright-eyed barista come over to their table.

"Can I take your orders please?"

"I'll have a chai latte," Kyungsoo states without looking at him. Jongdae feels embarrassed, both because of his company and the fact that he's back at the coffee shop with another guy.

"I'll have what he's having," he mumbles into his collar, not even sure if the barista has understood him, but after a curiously long look the cheerful employee skips back to the counter.

Jongdae and Kyungsoo sit in silence waiting for the coffees to come, Kyungsoo surveying the interior of the shop and the other customers, _it looks like he's scouting for potential victims_ while Jongdae tries not to look at him out of the corner of his eye.

The first few sips of the drink are nice, but after a bit the spices start to get to be too much for Jongdae's uncultured palate. _I can hear Amber mocking me already._ Kyungsoo appears to be happily sipping his latte, expression softened by the small wrinkles that appear in the corners of his eyes as he obviously relishes the spicy flavours. Jongdae works up his courage.

"I'm a music student. What are you studying?" He's assuming that Kyungsoo's a student although to be honest he could be anything from a high-schooler to a baby-faced member of the workforce. _Or a hardened serial killer._ Jongdae kicks himself under the table and then groans as his shoe is harder than he'd thought.

"I'm in psychiatry," Kyungsoo explains, and all of a sudden his menacing aura becomes nothing more than shyness and a generally reserved nature. _I almost have whiplash._

Jongdae can't help but grin. Kyungsoo's cheeks are surprisingly squishy. On a whim, he decides to prod him further in this direction.

"So what can you say about me then?" Jongdae is expecting Kyungsoo to brush off his idle question or reply with a quick joke, so he's taken aback when Kyungsoo proceeds to look at him thoughtfully for several agonizing minutes. _I didn't expect him to take me seriously!_. Finally, after taking the last sip of his beverage, Kyungsoo opens his mouth.

"I'm not a professional yet, so I'll use layman's terms. You're pretty extroverted and open, generally optimistic, you like to joke around with your friends, and you're looking for a long-term caring relationship, not a one-night stand. Am I right?"

Kyungsoo's expression, as he gazes across the table at Jongdae, is alarmingly similar to a scientist observing a particularity fascinating test subject. Suddenly incredibly uncomfortable, Jongdae smiles awkwardly, his lips stretching in something that resembles more of a grimace than happiness. He's pretty sure that Kyungsoo can tell the difference.

"Tha-that's really interesting," he replies, stuttering slightly before picking up his cup to give him an excuse not to continue. He downs the rest of the chai latte in one gulp, then proceeds to hack up his lungs when the spices that have sunken to the bottom of the cup hit the back of his throat at the same time, leaving him gasping for air. The cheerful barista rushes over with a glass of water which he very thankfully downs, eyes streaming. The barista smiles and pats his back comfortingly as he regains his breath, but the entire time Kyungsoo sits quietly, fingers folded as he observes the on-going spectacle with curious yet distant eyes.

When they shake hands before parting ways, Jongdae accidentally forgets to exchange contact information, but he's pretty sure that Kyungsoo notices. As he walks down the street away from the coffee shop, he still feels a shiver run down his spine. _Amber, what is **wrong** with your friends?_

***

Jongdae is determined to track down his errant friend after his spine-tingling experience, but she appears to have "taken a sudden unexplained leave-of absence from school to pursue a temporary position volunteering at a school for orphaned girls in Uganda." _Yeah, and I'm part of a pop group._ Jongdae snorts dismissively at the blatantly transparent excuse, but is secretly relieved. _She can't possibly set me up with anyone else now._

So it's with no small dismay that Jongdae feels the phone in his pocket vibrating at he leaves school. Hoping against hope that it isn't what he thinks it is, he gingerly extracts the phone from his pocket, only to see an incoming message from _my dear torturer Amber_. His stomach prompty falls onto the sidewalk between his feet.

There's a text with the words: "Junmyeon. Tomorrow. 4 o'clock sharp OR ELSE." There are two attached photos this time, the first is Amber, standing in the sun on a dusty Ugandan street waving a memory stick. _I can't believe it._ Finger hovering, he's almost afraid to look at the next photo, but he's pleasantly surprised to see a likeable young man looking politely at the camera, hand poised with a pen as though he's been interrupted mid-sentence. _He doesn't look too bad._ Jongdae allows himself to feel hesitantly optimistic.

***

It's a nice sunny afternoon when Jongdae pushes open the coffee shop door, an extra skip in his step. _Junmyeon looks like a nice, ordinary person._ He nods at the barista behind the counter and gives a little wave. _What a nice guy._ Looking around the coffee shop, he sees the fellow from the photo sitting at the table in the windowed alcove. Approaching he smiles, about to say hi, when Junmyeon startles him by leaping to his feet and bowing profusely.

"Ah-ah hello?" Jongdae's greeting comes out as more of a question as he bows back, confused.

"You're Jongdae?" Junmyeon asks politely, taking his hand to give it a warm handshake. "I'm Junmyeon and I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance." He moved to Jongdae's seat and pulls it out for him, gesturing with one arm. Bemused, Jongdae sits down gingerly and Junmyeon tucks in his chair, or tries to at least. Jongdae doesn't usually frequent expensive restaurants where this sort of thing is commonplace and so his feet somehow end up getting tangled with the base of the table and he stubs his toe rather painfully. Hiding a grimace of pain, he looks over at Junmyeon, who is resuming his seat across the table. 

"I can't tell you how happy I am to meet you. Amber tells me you're a fascinating person." Junmyeon smiles at him warmly, but for some reason Jongdae feels awkward.

"Well, I'm alright I guess," he mumbles over the words slightly. "I...like singing and reading and stuff." Junmyeon's ears perk up almost visibly and he observes Jongdae with something that is approaching rapt fascination.

"I'm sure you're brilliant," he gushes. "Do you perform? Do you have any official releases?" Jongdae feels more awkward than ever.

"Nothing like that," he hastens to inform Junmyeon, rubbing his hands over his thighs nervously. When the barista chooses just that very moment to come over to their table to get their order, Jongdae is almost ready to take his hands and thank him profusely.

"Can I take your order?" he asks, with a cheerful glint in his eye. Jongdae notices a tiny birthmark above his mouth, just above his top lip. _Wow, I never noticed but he's kind of cute..._

"It's 'may I' not 'can I'," Junmyeon corrects the barista's grammar. Jongdae snaps his head back to look at him, cheeks burning with embarrassment. "I'll have an Americano with cream and sugar," Junmyeon continues.

Jongdae looks back at the cute barista with trepidation, but he only grins and nods at the order before turning to look at Jongdae.

"What can I bring for you?" He winks at Jongdae, who flicks his eyes over to see Junmyeon purse his lips at the 'incorrect usage of grammar' before turning back to grin at the incorrigible barista.

"I'll try what he's having," Jongdae says. _Might as well._

The barista skips off and Jongdae turns back to Junmyeon with some reluctance. Seeing him open his mouth, presumably to continue the conversation, Jongdae decides to head him off.

"So what do you do?" he asks politely.

"Oh, I'm just a steady business major," Junmyeon shrugs the subject off with barely a glance. "But enough about me. I'd love to know more about you." Jongdae can see that Junmyeon is just being polite. _But to be honest this is really uncomfortable._

"I'm really very interested in business," Jongdae blurts out at a last resort. "You know, corporations and stocks and....things." _What am I doing? I don't know anything about business at all!_

Junmyeon looks at him appraisingly for a moment, so he does his best to look extremely interested, but he's not sure if the wide open eyes are a bit too much.

The barista comes over with their coffees, giving Jongdae a sympathetic smile as he sets the steaming cup down on the table in front of him.

Junmyeon takes a sip of his coffee before sitting back with a sigh of satisfaction. Jongdae, encouraged, takes a sip and tries not to grimace. This effort becomes significantly more difficult as time wears on and he is treated to increasingly detailed explanations about the supply and demand curve, trading in derivatives, and the importance of a well-educated workforce. _I did ask for this._ But he's afraid that his pained smile is starting to wear thin at the edges. _Of course, this bitter coffee isn't helping any._

When they finally get up to leave, Jongdae is ready to apologize profusely for not having any interest in continuing the relationship, but when he explains that, despite what Amber may has said to the contrary, he isn't really interested in pursuing a relationship at the moment, Junmyeon only nods at him with polite understanding and shakes his hand goodbye, holding his back ramrod straight as he walks out of the coffee shop.

Jongdae smiles at the barista again before leaving. _Thank goodness he's so understanding._

****

Jongdae knows there's no chance that Amber has given up on her find-a-date-for-Jongdae project by now, so he moves through classes the next day with defeated resignation. He feels his phone vibrate soon enough. Incoming text. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he reads the by-now-familiar text. "Zitao. Tomorrow. 4pm OR ELSE." At this point he has no idea what to expect from the photo, but he's still surprised to see a very handsome young man slouched artfully against a brick wall, sporting sunglasses and a bored expression. _Is he some kind of model?_

He checks online but can't find a match for the photo, although that doesn't mean much. It could be a personal one that hasn't been published online. Remembering the uncomfortable past date at the coffee shop, Jongdae shivers.

***

The next day dawns with grey skies and rain. Jongdae's alarm doesn't go off so he's late for school, forgetting an umbrella, and then the convenience store by the university is all sold out when he stops by after class, _of course everyone else forgot their umbrella too_ , so he's absolutely drenched by the time he makes it to the coffee shop.

Squelching through the door, the tinkling of the bell overhead drowned out by the rain, he smiles at the barista who, upon seeing his water-logged appearance, rushes out from behind the counter to dab at his dripping head with a towel. Jongdae looks around worriedly for Zitao and finds him in the windowed alcove, seemingly preoccupied with his phone. He's about to step toward when he's stopped by a grip to the elbow. Turning around surprised, he sees it's the barista.

"Wait." The cheerful young man glances around the coffee shop but it all seems reasonably quiet so he takes Jongdae's arm and drags him to a side room.

"Wh-what?" Jongdae splutters but the barista only laughs before thrusting a pile of folded clothing at him.

"You're soaked," he smirks. "You can't go on a date looking like a bedraggled rat."

Jongdae isn't sure whether to be thankful or insulted _he called me a rat!?_ but he **is** wet, so he takes the clothes offered and disappears into the restroom to change.

Emerging in a pair of jeans and t-shirt that are a surprisingly good fit, his wet clothes tucked into a plastic bag, he nods thankfully to the generous barista before quickly making his way over to Zitao, whom he hopes hasn't noticed the disturbance. _Wow, he's still on his phone._ Approaching the table, Jongdae clears his throat.

"Hi! Are you Zitao?" The black-haired man looks up with sleepy eyes and nods, sharing a small smile.

"You're the Jongdae who Amber was talking about?" Jongdae nods affirmatively before taking a seat. He watches Zitao put down his phone which what seems like great hesitance. _The photo made him look really cool but he seems more quiet._. Zitao looks at him from across the table for a while, hands folded.

"Um, so what are you studying?" Seeing as Zitao doesn't appear to be about to start the conversation, Jongdae feels the need to break the ice.

"I'm in university on a wushu scholarship," Zitao replies quietly. They sit in silence for a few more moments. Jongdae is about to turn around and beckon anxiously at the barista for help, but luckily enough the smiling man is already coming over to get their order.

"What can I get for you today?" he asks pleasantly, looking at Jongdae, who glances over at Zitao.

"Do you have hot chocolate?" he asks hopefully. _That's surprising...I had assumed he would be more of a green tea or some kind of straight-up coffee type._

"Of course!" the cheerful barista replies. Turning to look back at Jongdae, he surprises him by asking, "I suppose you'll have hot chocolate as well?" Jongdae is flustered, the words taken right out of his mouth, and he only babbles in incoherent affirmation as the barista shakes in silent laughter before returning to the business end of the coffee shop.

Glancing back at Zitao, Jongdae decides to make another attempt at some semblance of a friendly conversation.

"So you must really like martial arts then. Do you study something in university related to it?" He smiles encouragingly at the sleepy-eyed man, only to be completely taken aback when he bursts into loud tears. _What?! I didn't do anything!_

Glancing around the coffee shop, Jongdae can see that they're beginning to attract some curious attention but Zitao doesn't seem to be about to calm down any time soon. _I guess there's nothing else for me to do..._ He gets up from his seat and walks around the table to enfold the taller man in a big hug, but doesn't expect Zitao turn turn around and sob into the front of his borrowed shirt. _At least the sound is muffled._ He shrugs.

The slightly concerned barista brings their hot chocolate while Jongdae is still patting Zitao's back comfortingly.

"Is he okay?" he mouths.

Jongdae only shrugs and lifts his eyebrows, indicating his complete confusion as to the cause of the sudden outburst.

"Can I help?" the barista inquires.

Jongdae smiles in thanks but shakes his head. _Not unless you can get Amber to stop sending me on these completely unsuccessful dates._

Zitao's crying slowly stems and he finally lifts his head away from Jongdae's by now very wet shirt, rubbing his puffy eyes. Afraid of provoking another outburst, Jongdae nonetheless feels the need to understand the situation.

"What's wrong?" _Hopefully that's a neutral enough question._

Zitao sits up and gently pushes Jongdae away, who resumes his seat thankfully. Sipping his hot chocolate, the taller man explains that he likes wushu but would rather be at home, succeeding his father as a professional tailor, however he acceded to his mother's wishes that he go away to university. Jongdae finds himself playing the part of an impromptu life counsellor as his hot chocolate separates and gets muddy and complicated at the bottom. _He seems like a nice guy though, I hope he figures his life out._

They part on friendly terms, Zitao not leaving before coercing Jongdae into taking a photo with him. Grinning into the camera, the taller man beaming with his arm wrapped around his shoulder, Jongdae wonders about what his life has become. _I blame Amber for everything._

On the way out, Jongdae wants to ask the friendly barista about returning the change of clothing, but he's unexpectedly busy, chatting on the phone while rushing about with drink orders. _Knowing Amber, I'll be back soon enough anyway._ He sighs, the sound drowned out by the bright tinkle of the bell overhead as he steps out of the coffee shop.

***

Sure enough, he's in the middle of class when his phone buzzes ominously. Checking for messages as soon the professor closes his laptop, he sees Amber's name and cringes involuntarily. "Chanyeol. Tomorrow. 4pm OR I WILL KNOW." Jongdae shudders, and doesn't bother to check the attached photo. _Amber's friends' appearances don't match their characters **at all** anyway._ For some reason, an image of the cheerful barista fills his head instead. _Oh, right, I have to return his clothes._ No other reason comes to mind.

***

Jongdae makes his way along the sunny sidewalk, singing a cute nonsense tune and cheerfully swinging a small bag with the freshly washed change of clothes in it. A robin trills overhead, and he stops for a moment to listen. _What a nice day._

Pushing open the door of the coffee shop, the bell singing along overhead, he heads directly over to the counter before looking around for Chanyeol, but stops in disappointment. Instead of the usual grinning barista, a bored-looking young woman is sitting behind the counter, thumb dancing over the screen of her phone. _Should I ask her about the regular barista?_ She doesn't even look up when Jongdae approaches, his small bag of clothing dangling from a limp arm, so he chickens out instead, turning regretfully to survey the tables before realizing that he has no idea what this Chanyeol looks like. Sighing, he pulls out his phone and opens the photo attached to Amber's latest message of doom. _Wait, why am I sad anyway? The barista has nothing to do with me..._ But Jongdae has never been as good at pretending things to himself as he is to others.

The snapshot is of a young man sporting curly brown hair and wire-rim glasses. He's not looking at the camera, but instead seems absorbed in the guitar he appears to be in the middle of playing. _He looks nice..._ Jongdae is cautious after the last couple of dates. _Thrice bitten nine times shy?_

He looks by default towards the windowed alcove and spots Chanyeol right away, long legs folded up underneath the table and elbows propped on top. _Is the alcove part of Amber's conditions? I wonder what else she's told them..._ Gathering up the frayed edges of his happiness, he makes his way over to the table. The tall man doesn't seem to notice his approach, seemingly entranced by what he's writing in his notebook. _Are those music notes?_

"Hello," Jongdae says. He's surprised when Chanyeol looks up suddenly, eyes started wide open as his knees bump the table from underneath as he leaps to his feet, which sends his pencil flying. Jongdae tries not to laugh at the other's expression, flushed with embarrassment, as he leans down to pick up the writing implement.

"Here you go," he says, handing Chanyeol the pencil. Chanyeol stammers and manages to somehow knock his glasses askew. Jondae notices that the plastic frames today don't have any glass in them.

"I-I'm sorry," the tall man finally manages to compose himself enough to say. "I got sidetracked and forgot to notice the time." Jongdae looks at his bedraggled expression and finds it difficult to refrain from laughing. _He looks like a sad dog who knows he's done something wrong: his ears are practically drooping._

"Don't worry about it," Jongdae says, smiling. "I may have been a little early anyway." He was actually a bit late because he had been making sure that the clothes were folded properly into the right size of bag, but that isn't important right now. _Unfortunately._

"Anyway, I'm Chanyeol." He grins and extends a hand for Jongdae to shake. _He has a nice smile._ His eyes crinkle in the corners as Jongdae shakes his hand.

"Hi! I'm Jongdae," he says, sliding into his seat. Chanyeol does as well, but his knees collide with the table again and it slams Jongdae's leg. He tries not to wince, but _of course he chooses just that moment to finally pay attention to his surroundings_.

"I'm so sorry!" the poor guy exclaims, practically wringing his hands. Jongdae smiles reassuringly.

"That's okay, don't worry," he manages to squeak out while gritting his teeth to keep from grimacing. _Wow, that really hurt!_ Chanyeol still looks worried so Jongdae tries to steer the conversation away from his recent injury.

"What were you writing?" he asks curiously. Chanyeol looks down at the table, embarrassed, and fiddles with his notebook, almost managing to drop his pencil on the floor again. He lunges to catch it before it hits the floor, pushing the table aside as he does and causing Jongdae to stub his toe in the process. Just then the new barista comes by to get their orders, and a relieved Jongdae diverts Chanyeol's attention from his latest personal damage.

"What are you having?" he asks. Chanyeol looses his sad puppy dog look and his eyes glow with excitement.

"A cinnamon dolce latte!" _He's practically wagging his tail here._ Jongdae grins before turning back to the replacement barista, who isn't even looking at him, eyes glued to the screen of the phone she holds in one hand.

"Um, hello?" Jongdae tries to get the girl's attention. After a moment she looks up at him and glares. _Wow! Isn't this your job?_ He's getting a little annoyed, and between that and the pain in his foot and leg hs face must be painting quite an interesting picture. He glances back at Chanyeol, but he's once again engrossed in his notebook, a tiny sliver of tongue poking out between his teeth. Jongdae sighs.

"We'll take two cinnamon dolce lattes," he says finally. The girl stumbles back towards the counter, eyes still stick to her screen. _Let's just say I won't be expecting a lot from the drinks today..._

Chanyeol looks up guiltily just as Jongdae is about to clear his throat in an attempt to gently recapture the taller man's attention. _Which seems to be a very dangerous thing to do if you don't want to suffer some kind of bodily harm._ He's surprised, therefore, when Chanyeol brings up the topic of conversation.

"Actually, I like to write songs," he says, the shyness seeping out around the corners of the falsely light cheerfulness in his voice. Jongdae smiles and nods his head encouragingly.

"I play the guitar and..." the tall man straightens his shoulders, fixing Jongdae with an almost defiant gaze. "And I rap."

 _He looks like he's expecting me to laugh._ Jongdae has no intention of laughing, but seeing how sensitive Chanyeol seems to be, he's not sure what the best response is. _I don't want to come across as sarcastic._

"Wow! That's really cool!" he finally says, grinning but keeping his voice calmly excited. "I think you're the first person I've ever met who writes rap."

Chanyeol thaws visibly, shoulders relaxing and a shyly pleased smile spreading across his face from ear to ear. He's just opening his mouth when a loud laugh bursts out from beside their table. Chanyeol whips his head around to face the replacement barista who is laughing mockingly as she sets their drinks on the wood surface.

"You rap?" she exclaims scornfully. "That is definitely the best joke I've heard all day." Jongdae is caught between staring aghast at the barista and watching Chanyeol's expression move between shocked, embarrassed, sad, and rabidly angry. He watches, a deer frozen in the headlights of the out-of-control train of a situation as Chanyeol grabs the drinks from the table and whips them at the barista's derisively smiling face. The only thing he has time to do is throw his hands in front of his face as the warm sticky beverage covers him with the sweet smell of cinnamon. _Wow he's a bad shot and I really dislike this new barista but I'm thankful that she's sloppy because otherwise I'd be burned._

Their little tableau freezes in a dead silence for a moment, Jongdae and the barista dripping coffee onto the floor, before time starts moving again. The other people in the coffee shop start talking in a swell of sound, the barista looks at her sticky self in shock and Chanyeol has burst out of his chair, managing once again to collide with the table as he rushes to Jongdae and starts apologizing profusely. _If he were a dog his ears would be drooping and his tail would be curled up between his legs._ Jongdae is still a bit in shock at how the situation has deteriorated so rapidly but he retains his calm. _Or maybe I'm just numb._

"It's okay," he reassures the taller man, who is beside himself with no sign of calming down any time soon. "Look. I even happen to have a change of clothes along." Jongdae holds up the small bag of clothing he'd meant to return to the cheerful barista today. _If he'd been here none if this would have happened._ He frowns at his train of thought. Chanyeol looks slightly calmer, but seeing Jongdae covered in cinnamon-scented liquid probably isn't helping his frame of mind, so Jongdae pats him on the shoulder comfortingly.

"I'll just go change okay?" He looks around for the replacement barista but she is nowhere to be seen. _Thankfully._ "You just stay right here, okay?" He gives Chanyeol a teasing glare.

He's only a minute in the restroom, tucking his sticky shirt and pants in the bag, but when he emerges Chanyeol is gone.

***

Jongdae spends the weekend half-considering swinging by the coffee shop, _just to see if that horrible replacement is there, so I can yell at her._. The cheerful barista hasn't popped up in his thoughts even once. _Not even when I carefully re-laundered the clothes and folded them neatly in the bag and set them right by the door ready to return._ He manages to reign himself in, a hefty research paper simplifying matters a little, but by Monday afternoon he's twitching in his seat, pulling out his phone every ten minutes to check for messages instead of listening to the professor. He doesn't even blink when he gets thrown out of the last lecture by an irate man in a bad sweater vest, eyes trained on his screen as he wanders out the door. **Incoming message.** _Finally._

"Jongin. Tomorrow. 4pm, same warnings apply."

He doesn't bother to check the attached photo, dashing off campus to get a long-needed hair trim. _It's been a whole week already and my fringe is getting shaggy._

***

Anyone walking behind Jongdae on his way to the coffee shop would have been severely concerned as to his mental state. First he would dash forward happily for half a block, then his excited footsteps would slow, dragging to a reluctant shuffle, then his feet would pick up speed to become an all-out dash again. This repeated the entire way, until Jongdae was left standing in front of the door, feet both dancing to step inside yet iron blocks dragging him back as well. _What is wrong with me? I don't even know if he'll be here!_ With that sudden frightening thought, Jongdae plunges through the door, bell ringing loudly overhead as he bursts into the coffee shop...

...and freezes, one foot raised above the ground, hovering, as he spots the cute barista back at his post behind the counter. _Why am I suddenly not prepared for this?_ He has to stop himself from turning around and running out the door.

Instead, he forces his feet step by step towards the counter. _At least he's busy and missed seeing me make a fool of myself._ Standing in front of the counter, Jongdae is at a loss, _do I say hello? Is that weird?_ when he's saved by a cheerful greeting as the barista glances up from the coffee machine.

"Hello!" The cute barista smiles, and Jongdae feels his face flush. He quickly ducks to pull the borrowed clothing out of his bag, covering his embarrassment.

"Thanks so much," he says. "I ended up having to use them again but..." His voice trails off. _Does the cute barista know about the coffee incident?_

The barista looks troubled at Jongdae's words, a frown marring his bright expression. Jongdae's heart drops into his stomach. _Did we make too much of a scene? Does he not want me to come anymore?_ He's preparing himself to beg for forgiveness when the barista beats him to it.

"I'm so sorry about what happened!" The barista's cute face is wrinkled in distress. "I'm so glad you came again — I was worried."

Jongdae's shoulders begin to relax and a smile is starting to bloom on his face when the barista's next words leave him frozen.

"Anyway, I think your date is waiting?"

Jongdae manages to thaw his shocked expression enough to turn his neck to look in the same direction as the young man. Sitting at the table is a gorgeous specimen, all long legs and lithe muscles and beautiful bone structure. _A dancer if I ever saw one._ Jongdae reluctantly pulls his phone out of his pocket to check the photo. The young man on the screen is dancing rather than sitting, his back arched in a graceful V as his arm is stretched out beseechingly to someone or something outside the frame. _It's him alright..._

Jongdae looks back hopefully but the barista grins at him encouragingly and he has no choice but to drag his feet over to the table and his next date.

The young man looks up as he approaches and smiles shyly. _I guess he does look pretty nice._

"Hi, I'm Jongin." Jongdae slides into his seat and smiles only slightly grudgingly across the table. _Guess I'll make the best of it._

"I'm not sure what Amber's told you about me but I'm Jongdae." Jongin smiles back, but his eyes dart out the window. _Okay...._ He's just opening his mouth to ask Jongin about what he's studying when the barista is already at their table, beaming almost aggressively

"What can I bring you today?" His eyes seem to linger appraisingly on Jongin, who doesn't appear to notice anything, eyes still focused on something out the window. _Maybe dancers are more his type._ Jongdae pretends he can't feel his heart sinking.

"Jongin?" Jongdae tries to catch the dancer's attention, who only reluctantly drags his eyes away from the window to focus on the barista.

"Umm, I'll have a vanilla bean frapuccino with a shot of raspberry," he says, eyes darting up to Jongdae's face as though expecting to be judged. The barista switches focus to Jongdae to get his drink order.

"I'll have the same," Jongdae says. "That sounds good." Jongin looks at him, surprised. "I like raspberry," he feels the need to explain. _It's not because I wanted a certain barista's attention or anything._ In any case, the cheerful barista is still darting glances at Jongin on his way back to the counter, almost colliding with a table. Jongdae would laugh, but it isn't funny.

Jongin is still looking out the window. Jongdae tries to crane his neck to see what the outside attraction is, but he can't see anything, just traffic passing by on the street.

"Um, so the weather is nice today..." Jongdae's feeble attempt to start a conversation embarrasses even him. Jongin looks at him for a moment.

"Yes, I guess so." His shy smile is sweet. _He didn't laugh at me; that's a start._

"I'm a music student; are you perhaps in dance?" _Stick to the basics._ Jongin looks embarrassed.

"I did ballet when I was younger but I'm actually in veterinary science now." A light dusting of pink covers his cheeks. "I know I don't look like it..."

Jongdae is about to refute that statement when he's interrupted by a forcefully cheery announcement by the barista that their drinks have arrived. Raspberry and vanilla fill the air, but the usually cheery barista's expression is anything but sweet as he walks off. Jongdae's heart loses any grip on his chest and drops directly onto the floor. _I don't know what I did but he obviously hates me now._ He sips his drink but the flavours only sit, sour, on his tongue.

He looks up at Jongin, about to continue their conversation when the former dancer jumps up suddenly, drink abandoned, and mumbles a hasty apology as he darts out the door. Jongdae is left in stunned amazement. _Today is not my day._. The vanilla curdles on his tongue.

Looking out the window and cursing Amber under his breath, he sees Jongin appear on the sidewalk, cuddling a small chocolate-coloured toy poodle in his arms. The dog is trailing a leash, and appears to be in some distress. Jongin seems to be whispering to it soothingly, and giving it little kisses. Jongdae's mood becomes decidedly more charitable. _He was an interesting person. It would have been fun to keep in touch._

Sipping his surprisingly delicious drink, Jongdae is wondering idly about Amber's eclectic circle of acquaintances when the barista passes by with a tray and pauses at his table, beaming. _Why are you so happy all of a sudden? Weren't you interested in Jongin?_

"I don't want to be too forward, but you have the strangest dates." He winks. _Or is it a twitch?_ Jongdae doesn't know. He watches the cheerful young man skip back to the counter. _You confuse me._

***

Amber still isn't back at school and Jongdae is starting to be annoyed, and under that, lonely. He misses his frustrating, irritating and annoying friend. _Although a certain smiley barista is making up for her absence in the frustration department._ It seems to Jongdae that he's never been so confused in his life.

He's tried texting Amber, even calling, but all he gets is a "caller unavailable" message. Her only communication is his all-too-frequent dating assignments, as he mentally refers to them. _Worst homework I've ever had._

He's attempting to do homework but actually worrying about his friend, _she's really going to have to repeat the semester at this rate_ , when his phone buzzes again. Incoming message. He hopes that Amber's sent an update or anything really about herself, but all he gets is his next assignment. "Luhan. 4pm tomorrow. Don't bother texting to complain." _I wasn't complaining! I'm just confused about...stuff...and I miss my friend you jerk._ He ignores the attached photo as usual, but then decides to check on the very off chance that Amber is in the picture. _They are most likely at least acquaintances after all..._. It must be his lucky day because there she is, arm looped around the neck of the prettiest boy he's ever seen as they both laugh into the camera. There's another boy on the left side, partly off the frame, grinning and throwing the confetti that fills the air. _Nice party._

 _This game of hers has gone on for far too long by now but I guess I'll have to let things play out. Maybe this Luhan knows something about what she's doing right now._ Jongdae's decision has nothing to do with coffee shops and baristas and confusing feelings. _Nothing at all._

***

By now Jongdae has no idea what to think, walking up to the coffee shop door, so he tries not to think of anything at all. _Keep calm._ Its surprisingly impossible.

He's so deeply embroiled in his own thoughts that the sound of the bell tinkling overhead startles him and he stumbles through the doorway, almost falling. He's flush with embarrassment even before lifting his gaze to meet the barista's laughing eyes. Jongdae ducks quickly and pretends to tie the non-existent shoelaces on his slip-ons while composing his expression.

"Hi!"

"Hello!" The barista keeps grinning widely.

Jongdae doesn't know what to say now, and the non-existent conversation peters off. _I can hardly ask if my date is here already..._ The cheerful barista seems to be even more amused than usual, which is starting to feel like a bad thing. _Is there something wrong with my face today?_ He surreptitiously smooths his hand over his face to check for problems.

"Umm, thanks again about the change of clothes." He's feebly fishing for topics now. _Just kill me already._

"That was no trouble," the barista smiles back. "Anytime." He looks behind Jongdae and practically squirms with pent-up amusement. "But don't let me keep you from your dates."

Jongdae turns sadly, _I guess I am just a joke to him_ and is searching for the beautiful boy from the photo when he freezes as his brain catches up to his ears. _Did he say "dates"?_

Combing through the coffee shop, his gaze falls upon the table in the windowed alcove that he had at first subconsciously discounted because it already had **two** people seated at it. There was the beautiful boy alright, but _is that the other person from the photograph?_

Jongdae seriously considers leaving, _Amber, you have **a lot** of explaining to do,_ but just then Luhan happens to glance up and sees him. He smiles and waves invitingly, elbowing the other boy who also grins. _He has cute cheeks._ Out of force of habit, Jongdae slaps a polite smile on his face and pretends that his feet don't want to be running in the opposite direction.

"Hi, I'm Jongdae." He slides into the free chair, facing the two who are seated next to each other. _Are they a couple? They look like a couple._

"Amber probably already told you, but I'm Luhan," Luhan says, then turns slightly towards the cute-faced man sitting beside him, shoulder brushing his. "And this is my boyfriend Minseok." Minseok smiles cutely, 

_What is one supposed to say when one's supposed blind date brings along to said date their significant other and introduces them clearly as such?_

"Um, hello?" Jongdae doesn't even know what is going on anymore, but he makes an effort. "It's nice to meet you."

Luhan smiles at his confusion, and gently nudges Minseok's leg with his knee, as though sharing an inside joke.

"I told Amber that I'm already dating," he explains, "but you know her. No isn't part of her vocabulary." He gives Minseok a wry grin. _What kind of dirt does Amber have on you?_ Jongdae is impressed.

"We're already dating, but there's always room for some fun." The cute-faced boyfriend speaks up for the first time, winking. Jongdae jaw drops. _Is he joking? Or..._ He looks at Luhan for help, but the pretty face is contorted in silent giggles.

"Uh, that's okay," he stutters. "I'm not really looking for a boyfriend anyway." _Amber, if you died every time I wanted to kill you, you still being alive would be a medical miracle._

Of course this is when the barista chooses to come to ask for their drink order. _Please please please can he not have heard any of that._ But as Jongdae glances up, he sees the barista's eyes twinkling. 

"May I inquire as to your drink order?" _He's doing it on purpose!_ Jongdae would sulk if he wasn't so embarrassed. _It's not my fault I have so many dates! And especially such unfortunately memorable ones..._

"I'd like an expresso please," Luhan says, and then turns inquisitively towards Minseok.

"I'll take a hand drip coffee." The barista looks almost... _impressed_ as he turns to look at Jongdae, eyebrow lifted questioningly, as though to ask, _which one's for you?_

"I'll try the hand drip," Jongdae decides. Minseok nods approvingly and Luhan smiles. _Maybe this won't be as awkward as I thought._ Jongdae's hopes are dashed though by the mischievous barista's parting comment.

"So I heard that this young fellow here isn't interested, but if you're talking threesomes I might be saying that my interest has been piqued." As the barista walks away, sashaying between the tables, he throws a last word back at the shocked audience. "Or I might not be." He winks and disappears behind the counter, leaving silent devastation in his wake.

Jongdae doesn't know what Luhan or Minseok are doing because he has discovered a sudden and completely engrossing fascination with the wood grain of the inlay on the coffee shop table. _This looks like me and this looks like Amber and this looks like the tangle of thoughts I'm directing towards her at this moment._

So he's startled yet relieved to hear a bubbling cascade of giggles erupt from across the table. Luhan has dissolved into tears of laughter and Minseok is patting his back comfortingly. After several long and loud moments, Luhan has calmed himself down sufficiently to be able to speak. 

"I like him!" He looks at his boyfriend beseechingly. "Can I have him, please?" He bats long eyelashes and puckers his mouth in a cute pout, but Minseok only rolls his eyes. A sharp pang of jealousy shoots through Jkngdae at the thought of anyone "having" the barista. _I found him first!_ But as he watches the boisterous young man winding his way towards them with their coffees, smiling at other customers and nodding politely, he comes to a disheartening yet realistic realization. _Not that he's mine though, either._

But as he watches Luhan and Minseok smile at each other over the rims of their coffee cups, he wishes that things could be different.

***

It's one of those breathlessly hot days where even the sun is dying, baking bright gold in the relentless sky. Luhan has sent yet another garbled message, something about Minseok and steamed buns, and Jongdae regrets exchanging numbers. _He just caught me at a low point, okay?_ He glares at his phone, daring Amber to disagree. _I hope you're baking in Uganda or wherever you actually are, you traitor of a friend._

Going for ice cream alone is no fun, and he's just pulling out his phone on reflex, _Amber isn't here, idiot, and aren't you mad at her anyway?_ when it starts vibrating and almost slips out of his sweat-slick grasp. Incoming message. Jongdae groans but is secretly relieved. _Not that I'll ever admit it._ Anything to take his mind off of the heat.

"Sehun. Tomorrow. 4pm and I'm roasting here so I hope you're suffering just as much." There are two photos attached, one of a very sulky-looking Amber in a sticky-looking t-shirt, sitting in the shade of a scrawny tree. She's glaring at a memory stick and Jongdae feels his annoyance with the situation returning. _Is this even worth it anymore?_ But he thinks about the embarrassing recording going public and sets his teeth, flicking his finger across the screen to advance to the next picture.

Sehun is a cool-looking young man, blond hair artfully styled and face obscured by huge sunglasses. Jongdae can see palm trees reflected in the mirrored surface. _Okay..._

Out of habit, he dials Amber, but the call still doesn't go through. "We're very sorry but the number you have dialled is not available at the moment. Please try again later." His forgotten ice cream finishes melting and slips off the cone onto the sidewalk, where he's almost convinced he can hear it sizzle.

***

It's still too hot to rush as Jongdae drags himself along the street to the coffee shop, mopping his sweaty forehead with the sleeve of his shirt and dreaming about snow and the Himalayas. _Amber, serves you right._

Even the bell overhead only gives a half-hearted metallic clank before settling back into exhausted silence. The low hum of the overloaded air-conditioner fills the heavy air. There's no one behind the counter and for a terrible sinking moment Jongdae wonders if the alternate barista is here today, _demo tape or no demo tape, I'm leaving and Amber can be mad all she wants from over there in Uganda_ , when he sees a bobbing black head surface from behind a pile of boxes in the back. For reasons he can't begin to comprehend, instead of waiting to say hi, he turns abruptly and makes his way to the table in the windowed alcove where by now he's assumes his "date" will be waiting. _Probably an "integral" part of Amber's instructions._

Sure enough, Sehun is sitting at the by now very familiar table, sprawled back against his seat, hand curled around a green bubble tea. _Wait...what?_ Jongdae is pretty sure that the coffee shop doesn't sell bubble tea. _So he brought his own drink to a coffee shop?_ This does not bode well.

Jongdae slides reluctantly into the seat across the table from the bored-looking young man, who takes another sip from his straw before looking up.

"Hi." _He doesn't look very happy to be here..._

"You're Sehun, right? I'm Jongdae." Jongdae tries his best anyway, but Sehun's utter disinterest only increases, if anything. He chews a tapioca pearl and stares off into the middle distance. Jongdae decides to cut to the chase.

"Okay, I know Amber has something on you and that you wouldn't be here if you could help it." He stares at Sehun, daring him to be honest. Sehun only sighs and puts down his bubble tea, folding his fingers on the table in front of him.

"You're wrong," he refutes. "I want to be here." But his trembling fingers betray the lie.

"Don't expect me to believe that," Jongdae says, frowning. _Why am I getting mad? Oh right, it's because Amber's been yanking me around for too long now!_ Sehun draws his knees up to his chest so that he can wrap his arms around them, resting his chin on his knees. Suddenly he looks less cool and bored, and more young and almost...worried? _Is Amber's dirt on you that bad?_ Jongdae isn't sure whether to be sympathetic or impressed.

"I do want to be here," Sehun insists, "but not for the reasons you're probably thinking." His glare dares Jongdae to disagree, so he wisely remains silent. "Firstly, I don't do boys." _And I don't necessarily like to be "done",_ but Jongdae keeps his unhelpful comment to himself. They appear to be getting somewhere, after all.

"If I agreed to come, Amber agreed to...help me with something." Sehun looks half-scared, half-embarrassed, and very young. _Amber you jerk._

"Is it something I can help you with?" Jongdae asks tentatively. _What am I getting myself into?_

"Not unless you can find me a job," Sehun says, discouraged. _Oh._ Jongdae is stumped. The two sit in disheartened silence for a moment.

"Can I get your orders?" The cheerful voice of the barista shakes Jongdae out of his reverie.

Jongdae glances over at Sehun, who shakes his head almost imperceptibly. Eying the bubble tea, Jongdae grins.

"I'll have a white chocolate mocha frapuccino and a pumpkin spice latte." Seeing that Sehun is about to open his mouth in protest, he counters with a comment to the curious barista instead.

"I'm feeling adventurous today." _So there Sehun._

The barista twirls off before Sehun can change the order. The younger man glares at a Jongdae, who only shrugs. After a moment, Sehun smiles, relaxing back into his seat.

"Thanks." He flashes Jongdae a wry grin. "Things are a little...difficult right now." _I won't ask._

They sit in silence for a moment. Jongdae studies the person sitting across the table from him. _I wonder what he does..._

"Are you a student?" He speaks without thinking, then draws in his breath sharply. _What if he can't right now because of financial difficulties?_ Sehun seems to notice Jongdae's internal dilemma and laughs.

"Don't worry about offending me," he reassures Jongdae. "I'm on a temporary hiatus from school, but I'm studying photography so there are always chances to practice." He tilts the screen of his phone towards Jongdae. It's a gorgeous black-and-white shot of him entering the shop and craning his head to look for someone, his feet a blur of motion. From this angle, it's possible to see that the object of his search is a raven-haired employee sorting through some boxes only metres away.

Jongdae glances back up at Sehun's knowing gaze, cheeks flushing. _Am I that obvious?_ He's about to make up an excuse, _any excuse_ , when the barista arrives with his drink order.

"One pumpkin spice latte," he says grandly, placing the fragrantly steaming cup on the table in front of Jongdae, "and one white chocolate mocha frapuccino." He sets the tall icy glass in front of Sehun with a wink at Jongdae, who only laughs at Sehun's disgruntled expression. The barista is just leaving when he throws an aside over one shoulder.

"By the way, just if anyone was maybe interested...we are looking for a new employee since we did just have to let one go." _Should I feel bad about that?_ He glances over at Sehun, who looks as though he's won the lottery. _No._

As he sips his spicy latte, trying not to wrinkle his face up because the flavour is a little strong for him, _I really wanted to try the white chocolate one_ , he watches Sehun's happy expression with satisfied contentment. _I won on that one, Amber, so there!_ But a certain cheerfully-grinning barista keeps inadvertently drawing his gaze, moth to a flame. _There's something about his mouth..._ Every time they lock eyes, the barista smiles, but he doesn't come to talk again.

_I don't understand you at all._

***

Jongdae sits back at the table in the public library and grins. Sehun's new job is going well, and the boy keeps sending him tantalizing photos of amazingly scrumptious-looking drinks. _My eyes are drooling._ Every once in a while there's the occasional shot of a certain barista thrown in, hands a dancing blur above the glass containers of coffee, winding through tables face a-smile, or caught snoozing behind the counter, mouth delightfully puckered in a cute yawn. _I did not just think about your mouth, I did not._ Sehun keeps hinting but Jongdae won't take the bait.

His phone buzzes and Jongdae reaches for it, expecting another drink porn shot, _or maybe eye-candy_ , but he freezes when he sees that the sender is Amber. _No._

Hands trembling slightly, he opens the message. "Yixing. Tomorrow, 4pm. I may not be there, but I have EYES." _Okay, now that wasn't creepy **at all**_. He types back a reply in the negative, but there's no answer as expected. _Amber, please!_ He's not sure what to do, but images of a cute raven-haired young man with a delectably tiny beauty spot just above his top lip spur him to action. _I'll just have to go and explain, and hope that Yixing is understanding about it and can maybe tell Amber that I can handle my own love life, thank you very much._ Sliding his thumb across the screen to open the photo, he sees a cute, friendly-looking man with a winning smile and warm gaze. _He looks nice. I think he'll understand._

***

The calm, sunny day and light breeze are in complete antithesis to Jongdae's inner turmoil as he approaches the coffee shop in the afternoon. _I have to talk to him. I have to. But I don't even know his name!_ Jongdae slaps his palm to his forehead in frustration. Even the bell tinkling over his head as he walks through the door seems to be mocking him in copper tones. "You dummy, you dummy!"

He looks towards the counter and is surprised to see Sehun behind the counter.

"Oh, hi!" He smiles self-consciously. _Why didn't I realize that there was a chance he'd be here now?_ Sehun gives him a sympathetic glance.

"Hi Jongdae! Sorry to disappoint you but I'm the one working today." Jongdae feels an embarrassed flush rising to his cheeks and he waves his hands, _no, no!_

"I'm here for something else," he explains hurriedly, but Sehun looks suspicious. _Am I really that obvious?_

"It's another Amber thing," he admits, sighing. Sehun looks appropriately concerned.

"What does she have on you?" he asks, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You don't even want to know," Jongdae groans. "It may or may not involve Barbie. I'm not saying anything more." He can tell that the younger man is trying not to laugh, and losing the battle.

"Go on then," he says, mock-sulking, and turns to go to the window table. He's halfway across the shop before his footsteps slow in surprise as he sees that the windowed alcove is empty. He glances around at the other tables but the kind man from the photo is nowhere to be found. _That's weird._

He sits down at the table anyway, and pulls out his phone to check for messages. _Nothing._

He's still waiting when Sehun comes over a little while later to ask for his order. Jongdae just shrugs in response to the question is Sehun's eyes. _I don't know either._

"Surprise me," he says. "You've sent me so many torturous photos, you must be able to think of something." Sehun grins wickedly in response.

There's still no sign of Yixing when Sehun returns bearing a glass filled with what looks like ice cream with thick dark coffee over top, and a spoon.

"It's an affogato," he announces proudly.

"It's dessert," Jongdae points out.

"Just shut up and eat it," Sehun pouts. "It's to die for. If you're still alive when you're done, then I'm a failure."

"Just go away," Jongdae snorts. Sehun stomps away while he eyes the glass. _It does look really good..._

He's just reaching for the spoon when his phone buzzes. Incoming message. He checks the screen. _What does Amber want now?_

"Fwd: From Yixing: Sorry, I forgot. Can't make it now. Anyway, I'm pretty sure that if someone that handsome isn't dating yet it's because he doesn't want to, so leave him alone already. Also, you owe me money. If you don't come back soon, there'll be consequences. [cute pouting face]"

_I knew he sounded like a good guy._

He hears footsteps coming up behind him and is just turning his head, a snarky comment for Sehun ready on his lips, _give me a second to try it!_ when he freezes in shock. And terror. It's the cute barista.

Out of his coffee shop uniform, dressed in a royal blue tee and skinny jeans, _skinny jeans! I really am going to die..._ he's a hundred times hotter. _And his mouth..._

There's a twinkle in his eye as he slides into the chair across from a stunned Jongdae.

"Hi!" he says, leaning forwards, elbows resting on the table and chin cupped on his hands. "I'm Baekhyun."

"Uh, ah, I'm Jongdae," Jongdae manages to stutter in response. His brain is still stuck on _cute! face! too close! help!_ The smiling face only inches from his own is not helping his thought process. _I should probably breathe._

Baekhyun leans back and Jongdae takes a deep breath, air filling his lungs again, which causes the cute face to contort into giggles. Everything is suddenly much less intimidating, now that Baekhyun is making a scene in the coffee shop that he works at and doesn't seem to care. Jongdae glares.

"What's so funny?" 

"You of course!" Baekhyun dissolves into gales of laughter but Jongdae doesn't get the joke. _I still don't understand you at all._

After several minutes have passed, during which Jongdae has sampled his affogato, _Sehun's right, this is really good_ , Baekhyun manages to compose himself. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out a very familiar memory stick and waves it in front of a shocked Jongdae. _What is going on?_

"Why, how do you have that? Have you heard it?!" Jongdae is panicking, _please let him not have heard it! I'll never have a chance if he has! please please please!_ Baekhyun smiles evilly. 

"I have my own connections," he smirks. "Your friend Amber's not the only person who knows a certain Yixing."

"But how did you get it?" Jongdae wails. _And how can I get it back?_

"How can you get it back?" Baekhyun seems to be reading his mind now too. "There's only one solution." Jongdae braces himself; he has Amber for a friend after all. _Please let it not be something embarrassing like dancing down the street in a superman cape. I'll do anything._

"Go out with me." Baekhyun's confident grin is gone, replaced by a hopeful smile. Jongdae's brain is stuck.

_..._

Sehun wanders by opportunely and, noticing Jongdae's dilemma, smacks him on the back of the head.

"Don't tell me you haven't been mooning over him for weeks now because I'll know you're lying, **and** I have proof." He waves his phone, holding it out of reach as Jongdae jumps up to try to grab it, only to be tackled back into his seat by a giggling Baekhyun.

"I changed my mind; I don't like you at all!" But Jongdae's laughing and as Baekhyun kisses him breathless in the middle of the coffee shop, all he can think is _YES_.

***

Amber slinks back home a couple of weeks later and when they meet at the library, Jongdae manages to get her banned for life. As he high-fives Baekhyun on the way out, grinning at the fuming librarian, he wonders how he ever thought he was happy before.

_Amber, I'll never say it, but thank you._

**Author's Note:**

> An affogato is a real drink. ([photo](https://www.flickr.com/photos/kneoh/6146277986/sizes/l/in/photostream/)) It's really good!
> 
> Explanation: I have no idea why I chose to write "Kris" rather than "Yifan" but it seems to fit the story better.
> 
> _There are a lot of things I regret about this story; I won't be taking it down or anything but I suppose I might eventually rewrite it, though it's doubtful._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Corretto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161526) by [faceslikebirds (bluedreaming)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/faceslikebirds), [kaithartic (bluedreaming)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/kaithartic)




End file.
